Let her go
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Regina is struggling with her emotions towards young Snow, and after a ball she decides that the only right thing to do is let her go. It is only later she regrets it, but she does not go back on the word. Fluff.


**_Author's Note: _**For my friend and coadmin RegalPretty that loves this coupling.

**_Warning: Sex Read at own risk _**

* * *

**_Let her go _**

"Ohhh, ohh," Regina moaned out, Snow kissing her neck passionately. She was struggling getting the dress over her, feeling now the other woman was doing the same, carefully removing the material Hands against naked skin, nails scarping in pure need. Dresses coming off fully, then corsets, loud moans as Snow was pushing her against the wall hard. She pushed down her underwear, kissing her dwelling, moaning into her. Regina wrapping her legs around her waist now, Snow could hardly believe how soft and lean she could be, a hand going down to penetrate her as she kept on pushing her against the wall, hard, fast. Regina not caring if she got bruised. Snow getting into her deeper down, Regina biting her shoulder to not scream out louder, this felt so good.

Her nails clawing into Snow's backside, she was sure they were leaving marks now, it didn't matter she needed this, they both did, release of tension.

"Snooow," Regina moaned out, hitting the edge hard, seeing stars. Slowly releasing her grip on her stepdaughter. Snow was panting too, leaning against her. The seventeen year old woman looked at her, asking, "Are you okay, Regina?"

"Yes of the first time in long I think it is safe to say that I am," she nodded, still having some trouble calming down.

"Good, so how about we stop fighting like this?" Snow said, looking at her.

"You know why I can't end this battle," Regina was sighing heavily now.

"Damn it Regina, why can you not allow yourself to see that there is more than lust going on between us?" Snow demanded to know.

"Because there is all that is, we are both in need and that is all that is too it," Regina snapped at her. It hurt deep down even to say it.

"We have had each other more times than I care to count over the last year and you say there is nothing more than lust. You even went behind father's back the first couple of times," Snow was raising her ways now.

"I had more lovers than you behind his back, don't try to make it you are so special," Regina rolled her eyes coldly.

"Fine," Snow walked towards the exit, when Regina grabbed her arm, hard, pulling her back saying, "You don't leave until I say you can."

"You cannot tell me what to do unless you commit to what you are suggesting," Snow said.

"I am your Queen and you do as I say," Regina argued hard.

"You are not my anything, and I don't...stop Regina you are hurting me," tears stung in Snow's eyes. She could feel the other woman's grip become harder. What was she trying to do to her? Why was she being so difficult?

Regina let go of her saying, "You are not worth it."

"You have a heart of stone," Snow whispered, slapping her heard across the face before she left her, running towards her room. Her arm hurting like crazy.

* * *

Snow White came back to Regina's chambers, later that night. She sneaked into her bed, curled up and held Regina close, whispering, "I am sorry."

"I am sorry too, I should not have held you so hard," Regina admitted, a hand going back to hold Snow. With a deep sigh, "I really do...care for you."

Snow knew that for now that it was the best she could get. from Regina at least for now, so settled for it, saying, "I love you too."

"I know," Regina whispered, spooning closer, feeling safe and loved by the young woman. In fact she could hardly remember when she had ever felt like that if you didn't count with Daniel. Being with Snow made her feel so free and younger than she was. Not that she was that old, after all she was only twenty-seven, nearing twenty-eight. She just wished that she could bury her hate completely, and when they were together especially in bed she could do just that. But come morning and Snow was in her studies and the mirror kept on reminding her of her betrayal she simply couldn't. She felt so lost and confused at times. Feeling how Snow kissed her naked shoulder she wished that she could hide away with her forever and forget the rest of the world. That would have been nice, it would have been really nice, she thought as she allowed herself to be wrapped up in Snow's arms, falling back to sleep.

* * *

Early morning came and she was alone in bed, Snow had sneaked out once again to get dressed and met her down for breakfast in not long she was sure. She called for her maid to help her with the corset and her gown before she slowly descended down the stairs and into the dining room where Snow was sitting already.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to the marked today?" Snow spoke up seeing the other woman.

"Is there any particular reason for this?" Regina said in a bored tone.

"There is a ball, I mean Ariel and Eric are holding one and I wanted to go, I could sue a new dress," she said with a heavy sigh. She knew what the answer would be no, she had too many dresses as it was, and she did.

"When is this ball?" Regina wanted to know.

"In a fortnight," said Snow and smiled at her.

"I would like to go with you there," said Regina. Afraid Snow would find a young suitor perhaps.

"You would, of course you could," Snow's eyes seemed to sparkle as stars with excitement, her stepmother rarely went outside the castle anymore.

"Yes I would, I think it would be nice to see people, so why don't we go to the marked and find fabric to some dresses so we could match," Regina suggested.

"I would love that," Snow could feel she was getting even more excited by this, would that mean that Regina wanted them to show their love in public.

"Good," said Regina focusing on her food. from the mirror in the corner of the room she could feel the genie glaring at her, judging her.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Regina, you look absolutely amazing," Snow squealed, it was the night of the ball and they were getting ready. The purple and black fabrics surrounding her slender body was indeed something, however the corset underneath was a nightmare. The price of looking this good was too high. Snow's dress in the same colors didn't bring out her forms as much as she did on Regina, still you could clearly see that she was stunning and it made Regina drool over her.

"Thank you for saying so, I must admit you are looking rather great yourself.

"Awwwe thank you," said Snow and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"We should go or we will be late, it after all takes some time to get there," said Regina with a heavy sigh. The younger girl nodded and followed her out to the carriage, once she was inside and the doors were closed, she was soon to start making out with the other woman. Not the fitting time or place, however the Queen did not push her off, they hadn't been together much over the last couple of weeks. There hadn't been any time.

"Ohhh," it escaped Regina's red lips as Snow went for a sweet spot on her neck. She loved it, her fingers somehow managing to get under the fabrics of Snow's dress, loosening it. It was hard, but doable. She groaned as the younger woman hit another one of her sweet spots, sucking on it. This made the carriage ride so much more bearable. She felt Snow going at her breasts, making her want more, spreading her legs as much as it let itself do with this tight dress. Snow pushed up the dress somewhat soon discovering that it would not be that easy to get to Regina's panties. She was wearing leather pants underneath her dress. She was however up for the challenge; a hand went between the thighs, struggling a bit before going pass the material and inside the pants, past her silk lingerie which was sulking wet and to her slit.

Regina moaned louder, her pelvic bone aching upwards against the younger brunette's finger. Snow let two fingers go into her and her thumb working on her clit.

"Harder," Regina panted, she did not have time to wait, not this time, feeling how the wobbly way helped making it even more pleasant, another bump in the road and Snow's fingers got sent deeper into her. she pushed her head closer so she almost got her whole breast in her mouth, feeding on it. She was going on her, hard.

"Ohh, ohhh Snoooow," it came as she hit the edge, her walls locking around her fingers as she started to shake, almost coming off the seat she was sitting on. Calming down Snow gave her a gentle kiss, she sat on her lap, leaning against her bosom saying, "You are welcome, Regina."

"Mmm I missed you," she said, kissing the top of her head. She smelled fantastic; it had to be a new perfume and also shampoo. For her perhaps.

"I missed you too, I can hardly wait to dance with you later," Snow's grey eyes were sparkling like stars.

"Me either," Regina whispered, she hadn't told anyone how exited she was about that. She could hardly wait to dance the night away with Snow. It was going to be wonderful.

"We will be the most stunning couple there," the seventeen year old girl said with a dreamy sigh.

"I hope so, Snow, I hope so," said Regina with a sigh of satisfaction, gently stroking her. Every movement filled with love. Snow settled close, letting her eyes closed, thinking that she was happy with her, much more than she had dared hoping for.

* * *

Regina turned Snow to the music, and pulled her close, both were skilled dancers. She could see her smiling back at her, still inside her happiness she could see the looks of the others in the room. Hate and despise, they were judging her. A queen and a Princess that did not look good. She pulled her close saying, "I need some air."

"Are you okay, my Queen?" Snow asked worried.

"Corset is a bit too tight that's all," she whispered, it could easily happened.

"Should I join you?" the young girl asked even more worried.

"No, stay dance," Regina said in a reassuring tone, stroking her cheek.

"You will come back in right?" Snow was clearly scared she was going to leave her. Regina nodded giving her a soft peck on the cheek. Snow blushed going towards the dance floor only to have a handsome prince ask her for a dance. She accepted of course it was only polite to do so. It stung in Regina's heart as she watched them dance; they did make a beautiful couple.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" startling she heard the genie in the nearby mirror.

"Oh go away," she said.

"You know you will have to kill her sooner or later for what she did," he printed into her head.

"Maybe I can move past it," Regina said.

"He was the love of your life, can you really replace that?" asked he. She didn't answer, just turned away, why was he doing this to her, she was happy.

"Did you see her in there, kissing her stepdaughter like that, a disgrace," a voice coming outside said.

"Indeed, I am sure she is bedding her as well, the way they danced," said another.

"A disgrace I tell you," the first said again.

Regina slipped inside again, looking at Snow talking to Ariel and Cinderella, feeling the tears pressing as her dream of happiness was breaking. She walked over to her, dragging her aside, saying, "We need to go, now!"

"Why, Regina, what is the matter?" the young woman asked confused.

"I can't be here," she whispered, her otherwise steady voice was shaking.

"Someone said something didn't they?" Snow was well aware of the rumors she had heard them all night.

"Yes," Regina didn't say more than that. Snow nodded taking her arm walking towards the carriage.

* * *

It was not long after that Regina sent the huntsman to bring back Snow's heart. No one would know how she cried that night, praying her maker to forgive her actions. For the fact that she loved her so much it hurt but couldn't be with her. She had told her so even, ended it. It was the beginning of a long cat and mouse game, and it hurt her to her very core seeing her with Charming. Things could never go back and she had made the mistake of her life she knew, the day she had let her go.

It was the day when she ended her own happiness and she went black fully. Or her heart at least. By ruining her happiness or trying she only made it ten times worse for herself. She was too proud to see it. As the curse broke through she thought herself happy, she was wrong, the memory of the past haunted her in every way. Wishing she could have it undone.

In her head it rang, "Regina, I love you and I will love you until the day I die."

"And I you, we will be together forever."

"Forever that is a long time."

"Not when you are in love my dear, not when you are in love."

"Then forever I will love you also," she said kissing her lips. Regina sighed watching Snow or rather Mary Margaret walking down the streets. She missed her long hair, her dresses and the way things used to be. Forever was a really long time, could she even remember what they had in the future if she got her memory back. Did she even love her like she used to?

"I love you," she whispered in passing, not taking the other woman to hear it. To her wonder she replied, "Forever is a long time."

"What?" Regina turned to look at her.

"I it was nothing," he hurried down the street not even knowing why she had said it. Regina sighed wondering if she would find her happy ending with some else. Anyone else than the brunette that hurried down the street.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this, would love to hear your thoughts :o)


End file.
